Sequel to the Dark Knight, Gotham Nights
by Tyler-aka-TheRiddler
Summary: In this sequel Batman faces off against a crazed killer known as the The Mad Hatter and a corrupt detective named Edward Nigma. Be prepared for an epic story filled with surprises.
1. Introduction

It has been one year since the death of Harvey Dent and the chaos of the Joker crimes. The Joker has been taken to Arkham. Arkham's new director is a German man by the name of Hugo Strange. He and his young assistant, Dr. Harleen Quinzel have plans to reform Arkham and cure the inmates there. Dr. Strange has taken up the cases of the Scarecrow and the Joker up personally and has been given the cases of several lesser known criminals.

Wayne Manor has been rebuilt and Bruce Wayne rarely leaves his house now except when he is out in the night as his alter ego, Batman. Bruce Wayne has fallen into a deep depression since the death of Rachel Dawes, he is on the brink of madness, he sometimes uses "The Bat Voice" without realizing it. Alfred has become extremely worried about Bruce's sanity so he has arranged that he gets out of the mansion and attend the Wayne Charity Fund Ball.

As the problems with Bruce Wayne grow worse Batman's problems are growing more complicated. A new Serial Killer is on the loose in Gotham. He targets young blonde girls, and families with twin sons. He arranges his victims around a table and puts a fake crown on both of the parent's heads, dresses the sons up in outfits that resemble the outfits worn by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and dresses the kidnapped blonde women up like Alice, from the Lewis Carol novels. The press has labeled this psychotic killer "The Mad Hatter".

The City of Gotham has grown desperate in their desperation they have hired a famous drug busting detective from Miami. The detective is an eccentric man that has a taste for green suits and black bowler derbies, the detectives name is Edward Nashton. Little does the city of Gotham know that this detective used to live in Gotham 10 years earlier and had a different name Edward Nygma is still wanted for creating one of the most damaging computer viruses Gotham had ever seen, he committed this crime when he was 22 and managed to wire 1 million dollars in cash to his bank account during the robbery and used the money to open his own detective agency in Miami, Florida. The city has hired Edward to track down the Mad Hatter and Batman (if he can).

In my sequel to the Dark Knight, Batman will be tested like he has never been tested before. Keep and eye on this story it is a summer project of mine and I promise you will love it.

(I do not own Batman or any of the characters in Batman)


	2. A Kidnapping, and a Meeting

An attractive blonde girl named Karen was late for class and was jogging with all of her books in her hand. She was 19 and attended Gotham Community University and she was failing History Class so she couldn't afford to be late. As she jogged to towards the campus she had to go through the alley that ran between the Library and the Lector Hall, this always made her nervous. At the end of the tunnel she noticed a worn out looking black SUV and a funny man with blonde hair and a large cast on his arm trying to get what appeared to be books into his vehicle. The man fumbled and dropped the books out of his hand.

"Oh dear" said the man in a British accent.

There was a sad look on the man's face he was obviously upset. He tried to lift the books up again but, he again dropped them.

"Are you ok, can I help you?" asked Karen in a friendly tone of voice.

The man stood up straight. He was around 5'8 and probably weighed about 220lbs; he looked kind of overweight but not fat. He looked to be in his mid forties and had crooked buck teeth. He was wearing a plaid blue and yellow suit with a red bow tie. Karen giggled at the man's bizarre appearance.

"Oh that is very nice of you young lady, I can't do a thing with this broken arm" said the man with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well I broke my arm last year and I know how hard it is to get around" answered Karen

Karen approached the man and lifted half the books up and put them in his SUV, she then reached down to grab the other books but dropped five out of the 8 she was holding. She looked at them and noticed they all had something in common they were all Lewis Carol books.

"I see you like Lewis Carol" Karen said in a happy voice.

"Like him, I would not exist without him" answered the man with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You are a little different aren't you" said Karen in a slightly frightened tone of voice.

The man reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief.

"Excuse me I have a cold"

The man turned into his car but did not sneeze. Instead he reached in and grabbed a bottle from under the passenger seat. He poured the contents of it on the handkerchief and before Karen could scream he shoved the rag on her face and held it firmly for a few moments until she passed out. He took off his cast and lifted her into the SUV. The man kissed her face.

"Now my Alice you shall leave this world, and come with me back to wonderland" said the man as he positioned himself into the driver's seat and drove away.

Bruce Wayne woke up in a cold sweat. He was having nightmares about Rachel Dawes again. Alfred opened Bruce's bedroom door with a startled look on his face.

"Master Wayne, are you alright" asked Alfred in a very concerned and loud tone of voice.

"Why, wouldn't I be" answered Bruce trying to keep Alfred from worrying.

"You were screaming" answered Alfred.

"Alfred it's no big deal everyone has nightmares" answered Bruce

"Most people haven't had them every night for the past 6th months and most people don't wake up screaming" answered Alfred in a concerned voice.

"You try being Batman and see how it affects you, ok" said Bruce half jokingly

"You are being Batman more than you are being Bruce Wayne lately. You haven't left this mansion in 4 month except when you're out in the tumbler. Or flying around in your bat-suit" responded Alfred.

"Lucius had to pull a lot of strings to get another tumbler of course I am going to take it out every night, plus this city needs batman, with that Mad Hatter Killer running around" said Bruce

"I just wish you didn't seem so depressed" said Alfred with concern in his voice and on his face.

"Don't, worry Alfred we are having the Wayne Charity Ball tomorrow night, everyone will be there and meeting this new detective the city has hired from Florida will cheer me up" said Bruce as he put his hand on Alfred shoulder.

"I have heard he is the best detective in the United States" said Alfred

"Second best, Batman is the best" said Bruce with a grin on his face.

A man wearing a green suit and a bright orange tie topped off with a black bowler derby entered the Gotham police department. He carried himself with confidence and had a serious expression on his face. He took off his hat revealing slicked back brown hair as he approached the female police officer guarding Commissioner Gordon's office.

"Hello I am detective Edward Nashton, the city has hired me to help in this investigation" said Edward in a smooth voice.

Edward's shoulder twitched slightly and a nervous expression came over his face.

"What's wrong?" asked the female police officer.

"Oh it's a tic, I have one in my shoulder" said Edward with a clearly fake laugh.

"Oh, well please enter, the Commissioner is waiting for you" said the female police officer.

Edward put his hat back on and entered Gordon's office.

"Detective Nashton!" said Commissioner Gordon "I have been expecting you please sit."

Edward pulled out the chair in front of Gordon's desk and sat down.

"Do you like Gotham so far?" asked Gordon.

"No, I prefer Florida" said Edward in a monotone.

"I have been there a few times myself" responded Gordon in a pleasant voice.

"Can we skip the small talk, I want to be briefed about the situation" said Edward who was clearly annoyed.

"Yes we can" said Gordon

Gordon took a laser pointer from his desk and pointed it at the map of Gotham city on the right side of the room. He pointed to 6 different locations and spun the pointer around them as if connecting them.

"Well the Mad Hatter has killed 15 people so far" explained Gordon "He kidnaps young blonde girls from random places all over the city. He then finds a family with a mother, a father and twin boys. He then arranges them around a table and serves them tea and then kills them all with an axe" continued Gordon clearly disgusted with what he was talking about.

"Have you found any finger prints or other items of the killer's at any of the crime scenes" asked Edward

"No finger prints but, he also uses a different tea set every time he kills. We are currently trying to find out where he is purchasing them" said Gordon

"He probably isn't purchasing them, from the photo's I have seen they look like heirlooms. I looked into it and they all come from the same English city and they were all made between the years 1920 and 1930. I am surprised no one pointed that possibility out" responded Edward in a smug tone.

"So am I" said Gordon

"I am also interested in tracking down the Batman" said Edward bluntly.

"I have been told you are" said Gordon

"Well I hope you will be cooperative, I know you were hiding him for a long time" said Edward as he stood up out of his chair.

Edward extended his arm and shook hands with Gordon.

Gordon didn't know what to think about this man. He seemed intelligent but he also seemed sneaky.

"I look forward to working with you" said Gordon

"So do I" replied Edward "If you will excuse me I have a meeting set up with a psychologist at Arkham, she will help me in my writing my criminal profile of the Mad Hatter"

(I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN BATMAN)


	3. Enter Edward Nigma

Karen woke up in a strange room. It was pitch black. She tried to move but she was tied up.

"Help!" screamed Karen

The door open and the Mad Hatter walked in dressed in a powder blue suit, with a red plaid shirt, a bow tie and a large top hat.

"Oh Alice why are you crying for help don't you realize you are going to have tea with the queen tomorrow night" said the Mad Hatter.

"You're crazy, let me go you sick freak" Karen yelled at the Mad Hatter

The Mad Hatter wasn't listening to her any longer he was starring at the door way.

"Shut up you stupid Rabbit, I know we are going to have to have nicer clothes before we go to the tea party" said the Mad Hatter to the empty door way

Karen began to cry. She had learned about this type of behavior in her psychology class and realized he was too psychotic to reason with. With the thought entering her mind that this man could not be reasoned with she realized that she, like the other girls he had kidnapped, was going to be murdered. When she realized that she began to scream hysterically.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE" cried Karen

Karen was weeping hysterically. The Mad Hatter could not stand the noise. He took his shoe off and took off his smelly dark green sock and shoved it in her mouth. He then took out his shoe string and tied it around the sock and knotted it tightly behind her head.

"That'll shut that racket up" said the Mad Hatter with an insane grin on his face as he spoke to the empty doorway.

The room is dead quiet as the Mad Hatter listens to his hallucinations response.

"Shut Up March Hare! I will buy the clothes this evening now would you be quiet, I have more important matters to attend too" yelled the Mad Hatter loudly.

Edward Nashton walked towards Arkham with a fast pace. He had been looking forward to this part of the investigation. He loved getting inside the mind of the men he tracked.

"I wonder if anyone here is tracking me" thought Edward

10 years ago when Edward was a young college student he unleashed a virus that nearly destroyed the banking system of Gotham. It was called the Riddle Virus because it was unleashed on bank computer hard drives by employees checking their emails and answering messages cleverly disguised as riddles. Edward created this chaos for his own ends. He managed to move 1,000,000 dollars into a foreign bank account and then moved the money from one bank account to another until it became impossible to track and then he collected it. Edward moved money around into several other bank accounts as well. In fact over 300,000 people had money stolen and sent to other people's accounts. With all of this confusion and the fact Edward constantly was moving his million around caused the police to overlook his monetary gain. He used the money to open his detective agency in his favorite place Florida.

"I hope no one ever finds out what happened" thought Edward

When the idea of being caught entered Edwards mind he twitched and stomped his left foot down in a nervous impulse. "I can never be caught I am a genius" said Edward under his breath he kept saying this to himself repetitively until he entered the building. At that point he forced himself to stop. He was about to put on his mask of sanity, that charming smooth talking facade that hid who he really was. Nashton was really narcissistic, dishonest, anxious, neurotic, and borderline sociopathic but the rest of the world very rarely got a glimpse of this side of Edward Nigma. Edward only showed the world his false self and only told them his lies, everything Edward ever did was a lie the true Edward was lost long ago but that is a different story.

Edward approached the main office which was the first office in the Asylum. He opened the door and saw a very pretty secretary with blonde hair and blue eyes. He approached the desk wearing a clearly fake smile.

"Hello, my name is Edward Nashton, I am a detective working on a case and I am hear to meet with Harleen Quinzel, she is a doctor here" said Edward in crisp and smooth voice.

"Oh she is in the office behind me with Doctor Hugo Strange I will check if she is ready to see you" replied the secretary.

The secretary got up and entered the door behind her. When the door opened it briefly revealed a large and handsome looking office before it was closed again.

Edward listened as close as he could to the chatter coming from that office but could not make out any of the words. He abandoned his noisy attempt to listen n on what they said when he realized it was futile to try and listen through the door. After a few more moments of waiting Doctor Quinzel emerged from the office.

"Hello Dectective Nashton, how are you today" said Doctor Quinzel as she stuck out her hand to greet Edward.

Edward took Doctor Quinzel's hand and shook it firmly and replied "I am fantastic, I cannot wait to do work on this killer's profile".

A strange grin came over Edwards face at the end of the sentence and an odd and intense look entered his eyes. He twitched slightly.

"What an odd man" thought Doctor Quizel as she released from his grip.

Detective Nashton and Doctor Quinzel walked out of the main office down a long hallway and then up a set of stairs to a small office on the 2nd floor.

When they entered the office Edward took his hat off and placed it on the coat rack and took the sun glasses he was wearing off and put them in the inside of his jacket. Doctor Quinzel walked over to the corner of the room and put some files she was holding in a file cabinet.

"She isn't a bad looking woman" thought Edward.

Doctor Qunizel was not bad looking at all she was a round 5'5 weighed about 115 lbs, she had blonde hair that she wore up in a bun, and blue eyes that hid behind a thick framed pair of glasses. She looked as if she was trying to dress down her appearance to create an aura of seriousness around her.

Doctor Quinzel walked over to the large leather chair behind her desk and sat down. She pulled a pen and paper out of her desk.

"Alright Detective Nashton let's get to work" said Doctor Quinzel with a smile.

In an abandoned alley a local street gang was impatiently waiting for a man who claimed he had the power to make their gang very rich.

A particularly large member of the gang flipped over a trash can right next to him and yelled "Where the hell is the guy!"

A small gang member who was apparently the leader stood up and said "Calm down he'll be here soon"

After another few minutes of impatient waiting an old van pulled up and a man in what appeared to be a homemade costume that resembled a moth got out of the back of the van while his driver got out of the front holding an M-16 assault rifle.

"Greetings" said the man in the Moth costume "I am the Killer Moth and I am here to help your gang out."

The gang members all broke out in to laughter. This angered Killer Moth.

"What is so damn funny?" yelled Killer Moth.

The gang leader stepped out in front of the group and said "When you approached us you said you could make us rich. When I asked who you were you said Batman's worst enemy. We thought you were the Joker or the scarecrow."

The very large gang member who had knocked over the trash can barely able to contain his laughter said "Yeah not some loser dressed in a bad Halloween costume!"

Killer Moth took off his Moth mask revealing his pale freckled face and shaggy blonde hair and patchy beard. He was clearly angry but the gang continued to laugh.

"Alright I guess you don't want this huge supply I got my hands on" said Killer Moth in a confident tone.

Killer Moth's driver pulled two huge gym bags out of the van. Killer Moth leaned down to open them revealing that they were full of illegal drugs.

"The cost of this massive supply isn't cheap but, I think you can manage to round up 1 million considering you are looking at 5 million in profits here" said the Killer Moth smiling revealing that he had several gold teeth

When the gang saw his mouth they started laughing.

"What happened to your teeth you goofy bastard?"

"Batman knocked them out so I figured I would get some golden ones to make it worth it" replied the Killer Moth

After he mentioned the incident with Batman the mood got more serious.

"Well I am sure we can get you one million for that supply" replied the small gang leader.

There was a loud noise and a motorcycle driven by Batman approached the group rapidly.

The gang leader yelled "Let's get out of here! We don't want any of the Bat!"

The gang ran off in several different directions as fast as they could.

"You bunch of pansies" yelled Killer Moth

"Alright Moth this is the third time this month, maybe this time they will keep you under maximum security" growled Batman

"They think I am pathetic so they don't watch me, I am the master of low expectations" said Killer Moth with a large smile "Now batman prepare to die"

Killer Moth pulled his custom made cocoon gun out and aimed it at batman and pulled the trigger. Instead of hitting batman the sticky substance that filled the gun fired out of the wrong end and hit Killer Moth in the face temporarily blinding him.

"You idiot, I will handle this" said Killer Moth's driver

The driver aimed his M-16 right at Batman's stomach and fired a burst of ammunition right at him.

Batman fell over backwards.

"I killed batman" exclaimed the driver.

The driver approached batman and looked at his face.

"Let's see who is behind the cowl" the driver said with a smirk on his face.

The driver reached down towards the mask. Batman grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground.

Batman let all of his anger out on the driver. He savagely and reputedly kicked him in the stomach. The driver moaned in pain. Batman picked him up by his shirt and threw him at Killer Moth.

"You can't kill me" growled Batman.

Police sirens started going off. Apparently someone had heard the ruckus. Seven police cars were driving towards the scene. A few officers got out of their vehicles and ran towards Batman and the two criminals.

"This time keep a better eye on these two!" yelled Batman.

"Don't move!!!" shouted several of the police men in unison.

Batman jumped back on his motor cycle and drove off at high speed. He heard a warning shout but he didn't slow down. He was going back to his Bat Cave and going to get some rest he was tired and needed to get in bed by 4 AM he needed to sleep for the Charity Ball he had to attend tomorrow evening.


End file.
